Portadoras Condenadas trailer
by halo 1174
Summary: es una idea que se me ocurrió ase ya un tiempo y díganme si quieren que la escriba espero que les guste.


_Yo solo quería recuperarla._

(Se muestra una Ciudad en ruinas y en medio de ella se encuentra una figura encapuchada con una guadaña en brazos, alrededor de el se encontraban los cadáveres de 6 féminas, las cuales se conocían en ese mundo como elementos de la harmonia).

_Pero tenia entendido que era imposible, ya que ella había muerto._

(Se muestra otra escena donde los elementos enfrentan al encapuchado, la portadora de la lealtad trata de asestarle unos cuantos golpes pero el encapuchado con un simple movimiento de dedos bloquea todos y cada uno de ellos y luego le da una patada en la boca de el estomago y la manda a volar lejos, honestidad logra atraparla antes de que cayera al suelo, el encapuchado aprovecha esta distracción y en menos de un parpadeo agarra la cabeza de honestidad y la arrastra por el suelo creando una sanja y después la arroja contra un edificio asciendo que atraviese un par de paredes del mismo, magia trato de usar un láser mágico y el encapuchado recibe el disparo de lleno, magia al creer que lo había aturdido trata de buscar a su amiga y compañera pero le es imposible ya que recibe un puño el la cara por parte de el ser de la capucha).

_Hasta que un ser extraño que se auto nombraba,__the__ fallen me propuso un trato._

(Después de que magia recibiera el golpe se estrello con un automóvil quemado por lo que el encapuchado estaba ocupado con magia, bondad trataba de curar a honestidad y lealtad,risa y generosidad se mantenían al margen ya que no serian de mucha ayuda,magia estaba recibiendo un paliza por parte de el encapuchado,recibiendo rodillazos en la cara y golpes en el estomago hasta que termina con un opercut que la manda a volar a un edificio,magia trata de usar magia para curarse pero el encapuchado también sabia usar magia pero una magia que ninguno de los elementos sabia-_Silence_-con eso dicho el elemento de la magia no podía hablar ni pronunciar hechizos ya que no podía ni concentrarse, en eso el encapuchado recibe un golpe de lealtad en toda la cara).

_Era conseguir 6 luces de la __harmonia__ de 7 mundos distintos,yo le pregunte el porque, y el solo respondió que las necesitaba para así el abrir una brecha entre la __dimencion__ de los muerto y traerla hacia el de los __vivos_ _y_ _poderla_ _traer_ _de_ _vuelta._

(después de que el encapuchado recibiera el golpe de lealtad salio volando hacia un edificio cercano por desgracia para el ser de la capucha honestidad los estaba esperando y lo remata con un puño en la cara,el encapuchado cae al suelo los elementos creían que la batalla estaba ganada pero el encapuchado se levanta de el suelo y para sorpresa de las 6 féminas este saca unas alas de ángel negras y se empieza a elevar, a una velocidad sorprendente ataca a honestidad dándole un combo de golpes a toda velocidad,después de eso la termina derribando con un operkut,bondad trata de ir en su ayuda pero el ser de capucha aparece en frente de ella y le suelta un puño en la cara que le derriba 4 dientes,después una patada al estomago y por ultimo le suelta un golpe con tanta fuerza que crea un cráter donde cae).

_Yo sin pensarlo 2 veces acepte y con lo que supuse eran sus poderes me convirtió en un criatura humanoide con una mascara de calavera, una capucha o túnica y me dio la habilidad de usar magia de un mundo distante y olvidado, no solo eso también la habilidad de invocar seres llamados __eidolones__, después de el cambio, abrió un portal y yo entre en el portal y lo único que tenia en mente era __revivirla__ y que haría todo lo que hiciera falta._

(después de que los elementos vieron que no tenían de otra se juntaron todas para lanzar su ataque máximo, el encapuchado se quedo quieto esperando el ataque ya que tenia algo planeado, las 6 féminas lanzan un potente ataque arco iris y le impactan al encapuchado de lleno, las féminas se sorprenden que el ser de la capucha este deteniendo su ataque con sus manos a lo cual estas usan mas fuerza en el ataque,este empieza a ver que sus manos se convierten en piedra,al ver eso invoca un ataque de destrucción masiva-artema-una ves echo eso se forma una onda de destrucción que consume el ataque de las féminas,a estas,la ciudad y todo lo que estaba a los alrededores, después de eso solo quedo el encapuchado en medio de los escombros y con un movimiento de brazos absorbe las luces de las féminas ya después el abre un portal y se va a su siguiente destino)

_Esto____es____solo____el____comienzo__._

Bueno esto es algo que tenia planeado desde hace ya tiempo espero que les guste y si lo hace me dejan un comentario para saber.


End file.
